Momento fugaz
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] —Quise sanar tu corazón, y traté de enamorarte, pero nunca pude. [...]—y lo comprendí, ella siempre tuvo tu amor, por eso no podía tener tu corazón, traté de sanar algo que ni tú tenías, porque lo tiene ella...


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertence, es de alguien que me causa muchos sentimientos, aka Tite Kubo —te amo, pero te odio, pero te amo—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC —busqué un beta en un grupo, pero no sé qué piensan que es un beta—, AU intento de algo y a la vez de nada. No he escrito ichiruki desde el 2014, así que paciencia(?). Incoherencias y demás, posibles errores escribí de madrugada.

* * *

 _De pronto mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida: frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas. Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino._

 _*Pablo Neruda_

* * *

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

Aquella era una fresca mañana de otoño, las hojas de los árboles adornaban el paisaje con su variedad de colores, el cielo se encotraba nublado. Rukia se encontraba en una rama del árbol más grande de instituto, balanceaba las piernas mientras escuchaba a Hey Monday con la canción de Candles, la melancolía la invadió, así que cerró los ojos.

En días como estos se preguntaba por

qué se había separado de Ichigo, ellos habían tenido una fugaz relación que ni al año llegó mientras cursaban la secundaria, cuando terminaron sintió que el mundo se acababa, quiso llorar, correr y alcanzarlo, jurarle amor eterno y todas esas cursilerías de las que ambos solían burlarse, pero después recordaba a su abuelo, y un Kuchiki no podía comportarse así, porque lo que decidió irse de la ciudad, un año después cuando volvió se encontró con que el chico de cabello anaranjado tenía novia, y por más que quisiera encontrarle un defecto a Inoue no podía, era casi perfecta, lo único que tenía en contra era su extraña manera de cocinar, pero eso se equilibraba con su buena disposición y amabilidad. De verdad le agradaba la joven, la cual al enterarse que ella era la ex-novia de su pareja no la rechazó, al contrario, la integró a su grupo de amigos, y siempre que Rukia se encontraba cerca procuraba no estar muy acaramelada con el chico.

Sí, Inoue era perfecta, y a Rukia de verdad le agradaba, incluso la consideraba su amiga. Por eso le dolía mucho pensar en él aún. Sentía que traicionaba la confianza de su amiga.

Una lágrima se le escapó, y podría asegurar que era la primera de muchas, pero escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Rukia!

Rápidamente se limpió, y dio un salto desde la cima, Renji la veía con molestia.

—Oh sí, Renji... —pensó. Renji había sido su novio en la niñez, hasta que conoció a Ichigo y el chico terminó con ella alegando que a él no lo veía como al cabeza de zanahoria.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Quiso decir que sí, reclamarle por hacerla bajar de su lugar especial, pero lo cierto era que estaba cansada de hacerse la fuerte, además de que seguro él sabría que mentía. —No, me he puesto algo nostálgica.

—Es.. es por Ichigo, ¿cierto?

—Un día como hoy, hace tres años, nos dimos nuestro primer beso —confesó, mientras bajaba la mirada, él quizá fuera su mejor amigo, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad— Es absurdo, lo sé... No estamos juntos, pero... aún así...

—De verdad eres una tonta, Rukia —le sonrió como aquella vez en el parque cuando le dijo que no podían seguir, y la atrajó hacia él, abrazándola muy fuerte, y sólo así ella se permitió llorar.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven los observaba desde la azotea con el corazón en la mano y cientos de dudas; ¿consideraba como amigo a su primer novio y con él aún mantenía cierta distancia?

La verdad no entendía esa amistad, ¿cómo alguien podía ser amigo de su ex? Ciertamente él no podía, a veces cuando ella estaba cerca de él deseaba abrazarla, en los días de lluvia quería cubrirla de las gotas de agua, pero, ¿qué ganaría? Un empujón, más una mirada que podía romperle el corazón, y después una burla que lo dejaría en ridículo.

Se sentía mal, tenía una novia muy guapa y amable y él era un bastardo que seguía pensando en su ex.

—¿Kurosaki-kun? —ella lo sorprendió, se giró rápido para que no viera hacia el lugar que antes tenía su atención.

—Inoue...

Ambos se vieron y ella pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos, su corazón le dolió al sospechar el motivo, avanzó hasta donde estaba él, y buscó algo con la mirada, hasta que lo halló.

—Abarai-kun está con Kuchiki-san...

—¿De verdad? No los había visto.

—Kurosaki-kun, puedo pregutarte algo... —Él asintió—. ¿P-por qué... por qué terminaron Kuchiki-san y tú?

—B-bueno, yo... lo q-que pas-ó...

—Siempre supe que tu corazón estaba en otro lugar, ¿sabes? —No lo dejó terminar —Quise sanar tu corazón, y traté de enamorarte, pero nunca pude. El día que Kuchiki-san llegó, vi algo en tu mirada que jamás había visto, luego me dijiste que era tu ex-novia y lo comprendí, ella siempre tuvo tu amor, por eso no podía tener tu corazón, traté de sanar algo que ni tú tenías, porque lo tiene ella...

—Inoue yo...

—No, déjame terminar, porque lo que diré es algo que quiero decirte desde que me enteré. Te amo, Kurosaki-kun, y en este tiempo me hiciste muy feliz, pero no puedo seguir contigo, la verdadera felicidad es ver a nuestros seres queridos felices y, y yo te amo, y también amo a Kuchiki-san porque es una excelente amiga... Y si los dos están juntos y son felices yo seré feliz.

—No sé qué decir... —y era verdad, ni siquiera podía pensar claro.

—Sólo ve y dile lo que sientes.

—Pero y si ella no siente nada ya...

—Ella te ama, se le nota cuando nos ve juntos. Además Abarai-kun me dijo algunas cosas confirmandolo.

—¿Renji?

—Él también quiere que sean felices —finalizó con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Ichigo se quedó quieto por unos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre, no tenía ganas de asistir a clases, así que ahí se quedó acostado, mirando las nubes, escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la azotea, imaginó que era Ishida que venía para llevárselo, pero no.

—¿Ichigo?

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Rukia siempre lo había paralizado. —Rukia... —susurró, como si temiera que alguien más se enterara de su nombre.

—Deberías estar en clases, Inoue va a estar preocupada.

Si Orihime no le hubiese dicho que los ojos de Rukia le transmitían dolor, él jamás hubiera detectado eso en su voz. Cuando se puso de pie, pudo ver que ella retrocedió.

—Terminó conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Recuerdas que una vez te pregunté qué sentiste cuando Renji rompió contigo... Bueno, ahora ya lo sé.

—Ichigo, yo...

—Rukia, quiero que seamos amigos. No dos conocidos, o dos compañeros —debía sacar todo lo que guardaba, por ellos, por Inoue y Renji—, quiero que seamos amigos otra vez, quiero que te metas en mi casa aun cuando yo no lo quiera, quiero que el viejo me fastidié contigo, quiero ver a tu hermano con esa expresión asesina...

—Nii-sama no tiene ninguna expresión así —frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso es todo lo que escuchaste, enana del demonio? —dijo entre risas, si bien, le molestaba su interrupción, eso siempre le había gustado de ella.

—¡Es que balbuceas mucho, estúpido, por eso no te entiendo! —exclamó molesta.

—Tal vez deberías crecer un poco más...

Rukia giró el rostro molesta. Ichigo se preguntaba si algún día podría decirle que la seguía amando.

Ella se recostó en el suelo y él la imitó, ver el cielo juntos era algo que hace mucho ni hacían.

—Oye, Ichigo.

—¿Si?

—Esa nube de ahí —señaló—, parece una fresa.

Él rodó los ojos y ella soltó una risa.

—Y esa de ahí, parece uno de tus conejos deformes.

—Estúpido.

Quizá aún había tiempo para recuperar lo perdido, para crear nuevas vivencias juntos, para volver a enamorarse, para tantas cosas, pero sobretodo, para disfrutar de estos pequeños fugaces, donde sólo eran Ichigo y Rukia, sin máscaras, ni presiones, solo ellos dos, como siempre tuvo que ser.

* * *

 **N/A** El año pasado decidí escribir un ichihime, pese a ser mi notp, creo que la edad me ha vuelto tolerable, por el deshonor que mi yo de hace algunos años sintió, fue que decidí expiar mis pecados con dos ichirukis, este es el primero, el siguiente será OU y darks como yo, luego me dieron ganas de escribir más ichiruki, pero como mi busqueda de beta fue un fracaso he tenido que volver a mi idea de que el ichiruki por más que lo ame no es para mí :x Ni debía escribir esto, pero es un descanso de mi one shot de FT.

En fin, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o mentada es bienvenido.

 _ **—Gracias por leer—**_


End file.
